Foreign Exchange Students
by sports7
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks, but she isn't the only new kid. Alice is the host of Edward, Rosaile, Jasper and Emmett who came from all around the world to Forks. And one of them catches Bella's eye, and one of them catches hers... only it's the wrong one.


**I do not own twilight**

**BPOV**

My first day at a new school. Arg. Well, at least I'm transferring at the beginning of the year instead of the middle. I'll miss Phoenix so much, the heat and moisture. And here, wet, slimy and green. Ew.

Another good thing is my Dad bought me an old Chevy. But the guy who fixed it for me is creep! It was so awkward.

_Flashback:_

_"Hello beautiful" Jacob said. _

_"Um, hey" I replied nervously. He was looking at me very strangely. Creeper. _

_"Um, so I fixed the engine on this baby, baby, you need to..."_

The rest is a bit fuzzy because I started to pick out the dirt under my fingernails and besides, who wants to listen to a guy explaining how to clean the engine on a truck. Well no offence to all car lovers, but I don't. Plus he called me his baby. Like I said before, creeper.

My mother better be happy. Because after all I've done for her, which is a lot, she has the nerve to tell me that I have to go to Forks! And all because she has to go to rehab. Arg. I hate Forks! And for all the reasons I previously stated. Wet, slimy and green. Stupid alcoholic.

I looked over at the stove clock. Shi.....snap. I'm trying to stop swearing. Charlie doesn't like it, not like my mothe... Renee at all, if I had a mother she wouldn't be in rehab.

Last year Renee stared on _Mother's gone wild_. I kept on telling them she wasn't my mother, but they said she was.

Anyway I threw on my lovely yellow hand-me-down raincoat and headed out the door. It was 8:49 am and what do you know, school starts in 11 minutes. And with my new old truck over there. Sh... snap. I'm going to get a tardy on my first day.

I drove as fast as my truck would take me. Maybe this truck wasn't as good as a present as I thought.

After 25 minutes I arrived. On the plus side, they didn't give me a tardy because it's my first day, also I told them I was I lost.

I was waiting in the office for a slip explaining why I was late, when a tiny little, and gorgeous if I don't say so myself, came up to me. No, more like glided. Her short black hair was spiked out on and side.

"Hello," she said "you must be Bella Swan and btw I know that you like the name Bella, so I told everyone that's your name. Oh and nice to meet you. "

That was so sudden so all I said was "Yeah, um, nice to, um meet you, mmm, too".

"OMG I'm so totally sorry, I forgot to say my name. I dunno how that happened it just slipped my mind. Anyway, my name is Alice Sharp." I barely heard any of that, she was talking too fast for normal.

She took a very firm grip of my jacket and pulled me out of the office and to my first class. Gym.

I hate gym. To make matters worse, we're square-dancing. Joy. Well at least I got a good partnered. I got paired up with bad boy, Mike Newton!

Half the school 's got a crush on him. Boys and girls. I might, no, do have a slight attraction to him. But hey, a girl got hormones.

Anyway he asked me to have lunch with him. I said yes, duh, you would have to be crazy to give those glorious baby blue eyes. I heard he's dated every girl in the school.

I agreed. So I told Alice that I was having lunch with Mike. Her eye starting twitching and her face turned all red.

"WHAT!?" She actually screamed at me "Ma, ma, ma MIKE! You can't be serious! Mike is the most vile and disgusting thing in the, wait universe isn't even a big enough place. Arg". Then she started starring off into space.

"Um, Alice."

"Oh sorry, horrible relationship. Well I have to go see my new foreign exchange students, so I'll just give you one piece of advice." She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Don't go by the bleachers". And with that she left, but pointed to the cafeteria first.

It was ok. Not as good as Phoenix, but not as bad as I imagined it.

Then I saw Mike. Then I saw who he was sitting next to. He motioned me forward, and my legs obeyed even though my mine didn't want to. But no one could know one could know what was going to happen. No one.

* * * * *

The girls sitting across from me look like thugs. They wear baggy clothes, are sporting some serious bling-bling, talking a bit off of the normal English vocabulary. Oh, and did I fail to mention they had a gold/silver grill?

I found out that their names were Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley.

Jessica and Angela stood up.

"Yeah, well, we gots some business to attend to. If ya' know what I mean." Jessica spitted out.

When she said that I just look down in fright.

Then they left strutting out and everyone in the cafeteria looked away so they would hurt them.

"So Mike I heard that you were a 'bad boy' so how did you get this title?" I tried to strike conversation.

"You heard correct and well, when you burn down a house, rob a few banks, give someone brain damage and a whole bunch of other shit, you kinda get dat title.

Then a boy spoke.

"So Bella it is, well you must have some guts to seat with a murderer. Must be Mike's charms." He chuckled.

"Um, did you just say that you killed someone?" I asked nervously.

Then Mike hit the boy in the back of his head and mumbled something about 'ruining his plan'.

"Sorry for Tyler's behaviour. He's a bit crazy and doesn't know what he's saying" Mike said in a unsure voice.

Tyler stood up and screamed quietly "What!? Man, you saw me take down that pro-wrestler with that blade."

A freaking pro wrestler!? I got to get out of here!

"Hey Bella?" Mike asked "I'm going to play hooky for the rest of the day, but since it's your first day, you probably want to be here. So can I walk you to class? It's just beyond the bleachers."

The bleacher!? I can't go with him, all I wanted to do was just get away from Tyler. So my body responded by getting up and walking out the door with Mike.

When we were about to cross the soccer flied Mike stared to walk towards the bleachers.

"This ways faster" He said

"Well I'm want to my time, so let's go this way" I replied timidly.

He obviously doesn't take no for a answer so he stared dragging me to the bleachers. And stupid me didn't scream.

Once when we were there Mike forcefully pressed his lips to mine. His mouth muffled my screams. Then when he pulled away for a second. Me being stupid yet again; didn't scream.

When he was going to come in again a white hand stopped him.

"Take your vile hand off z laddie. Vow. ( a/n Edward speaks all w's like an v, and what is vhat but that is vhat to when he speaks) Said the most beautiful voice ever. It was like velvet and he was Russian!

"Make me" Was Mike's vile replied.

"Vhat can be arranged" Then he stated growling. Wait, growling!? (a/n sorry I spelt growling wrong, well, I like it's wrong)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa dog. Chill." Mike said while slowly backing up, turning into a full out sprint.

"Hello, I am Edvard Von Yushchenko, I come from Russia. I'm foreign exchange student." Oh my god! The copper hair, the clover green eyes. There are no such words to decried him, but I'll try anyway. I scrunched up my face in thought. Yup, no words to described him.

He must have noticed my face because he asked

"Vhat is vrong vith your face?"

"Ahh, um, I just in deep in thought" I said, and technically it wasn't a lie.

"Vhat about?"

I quickly covered it up with a lie, that wasn't really a lie, but it just wasn't what I was thinking about.

"I just realized my I had my first kiss with the Newton dog" I herd somebody call him that earlier...

"Oh" He looked quite mad. Weird...

"Let me take you to class, oh and I vont vape you" He chuckled.

"Oh, well, ok."

**Please review, you can just say yes or no or even blah, but a real commett would be nice.**

**Oh and I HATE SWEARING. so I am soooo sorry for that EVIL word.**

_**PLEASE PRESS IT!!!!!!!! (the review button)**_


End file.
